The present disclosure relates generally to the field of handling website messages (e.g., website certificate messages).
In various examples, handling of website messages may be implemented in the form of systems, methods and/or algorithms.
Conventionally, depending on the website visited, web browsers give security warning messages such as a website's certificate status, e.g.: “There is a problem with this website's security certificate”. Studies have shown that there is a major problem with this. That is, because of the preponderance of these messages, such messages are typically ignored by the majority of website users—potentially putting themselves and their organizations at risk (the more technical the user, the more likely that user would ignore these important messages).
Likewise, website users often ignore the following similar warnings: “Expired Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) certificate warning”; “Domain mismatch warning”; and “Invalid certificate warning (the certificate for the website is not from a ‘trusted’ certificate authority)”.
Additionally, there is a worrying trend, where many users prefer to use browsers that do not show such messages. Further, many users prefer to use browsers with minimal security settings.